¡No te cortes el pelo!
by Onmyuji
Summary: Por extraño que pareciera, ahora que no había nada amenazando la paz de nadie, había trivialidades que podían darse el lujo de preocupar a Inuyasha. Como por ejemplo, que Kagome se cortara el cabello. ¡Regalito cumpleañero para Bruxi!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi._

_¡Bruxi, nena! ¡Feliz cumpleaños híper atrasado! Pero la intención es la que cuenta, te traigo este regalito hecho con mucho amor, sólo para ti(L). ¡Eres una preciosura! De antemano puedo decir que eres una gran persona y que me alegra haberte conocido :D y como ya te imaginarás, nos estamos leyendo seguido. Un abrazo y un beso para ti :D_

* * *

**¡No te cortes el pelo!**

**Regalito para Bruxi**

**por Onmyuji**

Hacía un endemoniado calor ese día en particular. Aún con el yukata más fresco que tenía, arremangado hasta las rodillas y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, Kagome sentía que se derretía.

A su derecha abanicaba y con la izquierda sostuvo un pequeño trozo de fresca y dulce sandía para aligerar el bochorno que apresaba su cuerpo. Luego dejó de abanicar y limpió el sudor bajo su flequillo antes de volver a lanzarse un poco de aire.

Pero apenas aliviaba su molestia.

No, joder.

Frente a ella, devorando el otro resto de sandía, estaba _su hombre_. Con el torso completamente desnudo y las perladas gotas de sudor bañándolo muy lenta y sensualmente, mientras en su rostro había pequeñas semillas oscuras, producto de la dulce fruta.

El estómago de Kagome dio un vuelco mientras veía todos y cada uno de los gestos y minúsculos movimientos que su compañero hacía. Tragó duro.

¡Qué tormento! El hombre a su lado parecía más bien un pequeño niño hambriento que un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero era indiscutible que semejante cuerpo, tan deliciosamente esculpido; marcado, pero no en exageración; cuya creciente capa de humedad goteando por su blanca piel le daban un aspecto más erótico; obligaban a Kagome a lamerse los labios con cuasi desesperación... y abanicarse más, de paso.

Pero el calor no se iba. De hecho, comenzaba a sospechar que su pareja lo había hecho a propósito. O bien, sólo era que su casa se había convertido en un horno.

Se dejó caer sobre el tatami, acostada y con los brazos extendidos hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza. Dejó la sandía a un lado (consciente de que no estaba ayudando a refrescarse) y comenzó a jugar con su flequillo, tratando de encontrar alguna distracción para semejante Adonis con el que se había casado.

Limpió una segunda vez el sudor de su frente y estiró suavemente un mechón de cabello, pensando en las musarañas.

Pero verlo por el rabillo del ojo estirarse para alcanzar otra rebanada de fruta no ayudaba, Kagome. ¡Carajo!

—Estúpido cabello. —Jadeó Kagome en un suspiro de voz, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que decir con tal de sacar toda esa opresión sexual que su marido ejercía sobre ella medio desnudo en pleno calor. Su compañero, el hanyou de ropajes rojos, apenas detuvo su comida mientras le dedicaba una curiosa mirada, antes de proseguir engullendo.

Kagome giró sobre su cuerpo, inclinándose conscientemente hacia él, sobre su panza. Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba, apoyando su cabeza sobre ellos.

¿Sería que su marido dejara de comer un momento para que _oliera_ cómo se sentía? Es decir, apenas tenían un par de meses casados. Y ella se había encontrado sorprendentemente tímida al expresarle sus necesidades carnales al hanyou.

Afortunadamente, hasta el momento ella no había tenido qué pedirle _nada_. Si él no tenía ganas (que era prácticamente siempre), sólo hacía falta que olfateara un poco para que se lanzara sobre ella y le diera un bajón a todo ese calor que comenzaba a acumulársele.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras pensaba en ello.

Pero ahora él parecía tener otros intereses y no pareciera que algo pudiera desconcentrarlo de ello.

Y eso era cierto. Inuyasha comía para quitarse el calor de mierda que estaba a poco y nada de hacerlo sacar la lengua, para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Y ya también le faltaba un pelín más para terminar de desnudarse a que le diera un poco del aire...

—Creo que debería cortarme el cabello.

Cuando Kagome lo hizo casi ahogarse con una semilla de sandía. Se golpeó el pecho desesperado mientras recuperaba un poco el aire y luego observaba a la mujer, azorado y sorprendido por aquel simple comentario. Ella enrojeció incómoda al sentir la penetrante mirada del hanyou de ojos dorados sobre ella, mientras continuaba jugueteando con su flequillo.

—¿Cortarlo?

—S-sí... cor-... tarlo. ¿No te agrada la idea? —Inuyasha perdió el detalle de la voz temblorosa de la mujer y la observó levantarse del tatami, jugueteando con el vuelo levantado de su yukata, como nerviosa—. ¡Es decir...! El calor es insoportable. Tal vez lo mejor sería cortarle.

Por alguna razón, las palabras _'Kagome'_ y _'cabello corto'_ en una sola oración fue difícil de asimilar para Inuyasha. Le dedicó la mirada más dura y penetrante que pudo y ella, más resuelta que antes, pero aparentemente lívida, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, medio sonriendo. Lucía terriblemente turbada (y acalorada).

—¿A-... a-... dónde vas?

—¡A cortarme el cabello, por supuesto! Volveré al atardecer, ¿vale? —y mientras decía aquello, Kagome echó a correr al tiempo que gritaba.

Al final, su estúpido marido no se había dado cuenta. Y ella encontró mejor huir antes que lanzarse sobre el hanyou incauto que parecía un niño al comer. Seguro tardaría en captar el vuelo de sus indecentes pensamientos para cuando ella estuviera más que lista, quitándole de paso las ganas de retozar.

Y fue en ese momento que Inuyasha se encontró completamente abandonado en su cabaña, con media sandía por comer y una extraña sensación revolviéndole el estómago.

Bueno, un simple corte de cabello no tenía por qué ser malo, ¿no? En alguna ocasión debió llevarlo corto, antes de conocerse. Incluso él también lo llevó corto una vez en su vida, cuando era pequeño. No podía figurarse a su mujer como una mujer de cabello corto. Se le veía mejor el cabello largo, ¿Qué no?

Personalmente a él, le encantaba. Cuando la veía mover su cabeza en alguna dirección, con esa mirada dulce que tenía y luego su cabello agitándose lenta y sensualmente a su movimiento... ¡Dios! Era difícil contenerse ante lo encantadora que podía ser esa mujer. Le daban deseos de saltarle encima y sacar al animal que tenía dentro y sacar sus más bajos instintos para satisfacerla.

Enrojeció mientras pensaba en eso. Por otro lado... a la hora del sexo no tendría que molestarse en quitarle el cabello de la cara para verla mejor. Tampoco se enredaría con él. Y joder, Kagome tenía razón, el calor era una tortura como para llevar el cabello largo.

Se limpió el sudor.

Joder. Una extraña sensación de incertidumbre se le instaló en el cuerpo. ¿Sería que estaba bien dejarla marchar y hacer de las suyas con su cabello? Porque bueno, desde que era su mujer, toda ella era sólo suya. Él también tenía derecho a decidir si se le veía mejor el cabello largo o corto ¿o no?

Y además, vale. Si pensaba en Kagome con el cabello corto, le iba a dar la terrible impresión de que se vería más como un chico. Las mujeres nacían para tener el cabello largo. Punto. Así se veía linda Kagome. Así nada más. ¡No podía permitir que Kagome se viera masculina!

Como alma que lleva al diablo, Inuyasha se levantó, tirando toda la sandía en el suelo de su hogar y se detuvo en seco mientras observaba todo lo que había ensuciado y se dijo a sí mismo que Kagome lo perdonaría cuando pudiera detenerla y salvarla de cortarse el cabello.

Siguió el rastro de Kagome por la villa, cruzándola justo por la mitad. No se detuvo a saludar a ningún aldeano, ni a la vieja Kaede, ni a Rin... a nadie. Literal. La apremiante necesidad de interceptar a Kagome antes de que cometiera el acto de cortar el cabello (aunque mientras corría consideró la idea de que eventualmente su cabello _volvería a crecer_) era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque ahora que la paz reinaba en el Sengoku Jidai, era el turno de Inuyasha de preocuparse por semejantes trivialidades, que en sus tiempos habrían competido con los deberes de Kagome en la escuela.

El aroma de su mujer se intensificó cuando entró al bosque, dándole la pista más que clara de que ella seguía en esa época y no se había marchado aún. Y cuando el sendero se acabó, esquivó un par de árboles para atajar algo del camino y luego la vio, detenida en medio del bosque, acomodándose las faldas del kimono, distraída.

—¡Kagome!

La vio saltar sobre su lugar mientras buscaba aterrada en todas direcciones a su marido, que aparecía de un salto ante ella, con el torso completamente desnudo, como cuando lo dejó en casa, sudando por todas partes...

Y ella que quería evitar esta clase de confrontaciones.

Enrojecida de pies a cabeza, Kagome giró la cabeza a un lado, evitando ejercer contacto visual con su marido, al menos no todavía.

—¡No te cortes el pelo!

_¿Qué? _

Kagome recuperó su tono natural de piel al escucharlo decir eso y luego notó que el hanyou se veía visiblemente afectado, como si hubiese pensado _demasiado_ en alguna idea sobre su cabeza.

—¿Pero qué-...? —Y mientras trataba de entender lo que su marido quería decir, la miko no perdió detalle de los bien formados músculos de su marido y como le daba la impresión de que el hakama sería tan fácil de remover y tan sólo le diera un pequeño tirón-...

_"¡Joder, Kagome! ¡Concéntrate!"_, se gritó mentalmente mientras trataba de controlar el calor de sus mejillas y la temperatura corporal que volvía a subir luego de luchas por regularizarla unos minutos atrás.

—¡Digo que no quiero que te cortes el cabello! Yo sé que me quejo mucho de él cuando estamos... —y se sonrojó—. bu-... bueno... tú sabes-... ¡Keh! Y también sé que cuando estás cocinando te quejas mucho de él y hace un calor de mierda, pe-pe-... ¡Pero no lo cortes! Realmente me gusta qu-e...

—Inuyasha.

¡A la mierda todo! Eventualmente tendría qué ir olvidando tanto pudor y timidez. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo de una vez?

Por su parte, el hanyou sintió que su alma se le iba hasta los pies mientras escuchaba el tono severo de su mujer y luego tragó, nervioso. Entonces observó a la miko, que se acercaba a él y tomaba su mano, igual de roja que él y muy, muy acalorada, pero algo temblorosa.

Le dedicó una mirada intensa y significativa, intentando que él entendiera—. Realmente _**creo**_ que debería cortar mi cabello.

Inuyasha le siguió observando unos instantes más, tratando de encontrar la concentración necesaria para entender aquello que su mujer le decía. Y entonces llegó a su fino olfato _ese_ olor. Volvió a tragar duro mientras ese delicioso y dulzón aroma le golpeaba los sentidos, como si de pronto fuera capaz de entender el mensaje.

_Kagome quería sexo._

—¿A-... ahora?

—Ahora.

_Madres._

Aquello fue toda una epifanía para Inuyasha. Azorado por la forma en cómo ella le observaba y olía, el hanyou se acercó a ella y la besó. No como un beso común y normal, de esos dulces y suaves que solían darse con frecuencia; sino más bien esa clase de besos que se daban cuando _traían ganas_, pasional y apremiante.

Y mientras los besos escalaban el tono y las necesidades carnales de la pareja subían con ellos; Inuyasha pareció captar al vuelo la razón por la que Miroku sonreía socarronamente cada vez que Sango se marchaba, con un cesto medio vacío de ropa y diciendo, tratando de no mediar miradas con nadie: _'iré a lavar ropa al río'_, justo cuando el monje decía que él ayudaría.

Aún así, había una profunda inquietud en la mente de Inuyasha que lo obligó a cortar el beso, mientras recuperaban algo de oxígeno. Las mejillas arreboladas de Kagome lo hicieron emocionarse, mientras su cuerpo le decía que debía apurarse porque no iba a contenerse mucho más tiempo.

—¿Entonces no vas a cortarte el cabello de verdad?

La cara de Kagome era todo un poema. A veces no podía entender cómo podía estar enamorada de un hanyou tan ingenuo—. Oh, sólo cállate y hazme el amor de una vez. —Declaró mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo halaba hacia ella para darle otro beso.

Y de paso explicarle qué quería expresar realmente cuando decía que _quería cortarse el cabello_.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, primero que nada, la idea salió por sí sola. Mientras escribía pensé en todas esas parejas que tienen una frase mágica o palabra mágica que, cuando la dicen, se entiende que quieren darle al tema XD. Y de ahí salió esto. No sé si ha quedado del todo claro. Prometo hacerle una revisión pronto X3. Espero que te haya gustado el regalito, Bruxi. Me costó muchísimo terminarlo, porque no me daba el tiempo :( pero espero que te haya gustado y cumplido tus expectativas. Te mando un abrazo y un beso y ya sabes que nos estamos leyendo muy pronto *O*

¡A todos los que me leen, muchas gracias :D! Espero leerlos pronto, en algún otro fanfic ;)

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
